ultimate_gaming_grand_prixfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
This is the first season of the Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix. 12 Rounds 12 Game 1 Winner Rules Completing the round: Almost everyone will be able to finish. Once 2nd to last finishes (to not be there longer than we should be), I give the last place person 2 minute to finish. If they can't do it when the timer is up or if I don't think they can make it in 2 minutes DjMo12 will pull the plug and end the round, however, he will award the person the point since the host is forcing the quit. Opting out of a round: If you decide to opt out then you will sit out and make a prediction on who is going to win that said round. Whatever points the person gets the opt out person will get as many points. If you want to opt out again...you can, you just can't make another prediction since he only gave you one lifeline. Quitting during a round: If you voluntarily quit during the round the host will award 0 points to that person. Disqualifications: The host is not going be that strict on the DQs and I think this is fair. If you do anything that you shouldn't be doing during a round such as a glitch (that gives you an advantage of sorts) or anything that isn't normal (background malfunctions or color screwups are obviously not on that list). I will not only drop them down to 5th for that round but they will get 0 points for doing such a thing. If you do it again then you are pulled out of the Grand Prix. Opting out too many times before a round will lead you to be disqualified. 1st time is a lifeline and you get a chance to get points out of it. A second time will not allow you to get points in that round. The third time is when the host will pull you out of the Grand Prix. Quitting during a round can lead you to be DQed as well. The host will allow it once but if you do it again you are out. Tiebreaker: If for some reason we tie after 12 rounds it will go by 3 scenarios: 1) best personal record between the two or more people. 2) If we tie in the 1st one then its the person who won 1st place more. If we tie in both of them then the host will pick a game at random and we will play back and forth levels until someone hits and someone misses. IF we beaten the game then they do it again except its a race and the person who dies the other stops and if the survivor is ahead then its over, if not then they have a chance to pass them and if they do its over if they die before it then the other person wins. Games Being Played and the Tasks Competitors GoldGleeGamer1 - A LPer who does mostly Nintendo Games but does a couple of non-Nintendo games now and then. The time this was being recorded and uploaded he was LPing Sonic 2. RedemptionsEdge - A former LPer who currently does Game Reviews. He said he was starting to LP Kirby'sNightmare in Dream Land Kurobei - A new member to LPing and he is working on Ninja Gaiden along with DjMo12 and GoldGleeGamer1 with guest commentary. Brightwolfz - A LPer who enjoys Megaman games. He is a diverse gamer and plays games from any franchise. He is LPing Banjo Kazooie and Pokemon Leaf Green. Raiza51 - A LPer who LPs any game from Nintendo to Microsoft. He was brought into the Grand Prix basically last second due to the selection of games. He is LPing Super Paper Mario and is finishing up Star Fox: Assault We were originally going to have 6 people in this season but one decided to pass also last second. Drakmanka - She is brightwolfz cousin and doesn't do LPs. Even though in GoldGleeGamer1's races there's a lot of humor when she is in one of the races. Results in Each Round OPT OUT: The person used their opt out lifeline and made a prediction on who was going to win that round. RedemptionsEdge Opted out in Round 2 predicted GoldGleeGamer1 to be the winner. Brightwolfz opted out in Round 4 predict GoldGleeGamer1 to be the winner. Kurobei opted out in Round 9 and predict Brightwolfz to be the winner. GoldGleeGamer1 opted out in Round 10 and predict Kurobei to be the winner. Raiza51 opted out in round 11 and predict GoldGleeGamer1 to be the winner. PASS: RedemptionsEdge backed out on Round 10, he used his OPT OUT so he got zero points for that round and he must complete Rounds 11 and 12 or else he will be out of the Grand Prix.